ultimate_super_smash_bros_bad_requests_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
List of admin taunts.
This is a list of taunts an admin (not the playable character, the stage hazard from the user jail) can make, based on a random character that is fighting right now. Chuck Norris Your tears cure cancer? well, my laughs cause ebola! Goku How stupid are you? well, on a scale from 1 to 5, I'd say OVER 9000. Spongebob & Patrick Grow up, stupid kiddies. Weegee I shit on your stare. Microwave Why don't you go back to the kitchen, you Macro-stupid? Admins Stop battling these chumps and get back to banning users! Virtual Boy You're like an overcooked pancake, You flopped, and you can burn my face. Daisy Everyone knows you're Daisy! Please stop! STOP! Flipnote Frog I'm sorry to inform you, your business will never get back to Europe. Mordecai & Rigby Shouldn't you two be working at the park right now? Pichu I think you know this by now, but Daddy Sakurai only added you as a joke in Melee. Spam You're a bannable offense, so go spam back to Reddit. Miku Guess who will never be in Smash? Guess who has a joke moveset in this game? you, of course! Akaito Stick to eating those jalapeños, 'cause I think you'll lose. Soldier Hat Simulation 2 So you pay real-life money for a simple aesthetic change? Talk about stupid! Zero Suit Wario Put on the Power Suit. Seriously, do. For the sake of my mental health. Bigley Your stupidness is too big for Smash. Sakurai's Cat Dogs are better. Jontron When did you become such a declining dick? Totodile Stop tap-dancing. Banana Peel Tired gag, anyone? Clumsy Ninja Guess it's time to dust off my tablet and torture this guy some more. Sanic You're too fast! c'mon, step it down! Shrek Nobody here wants you to see raping a 9-year old. just sayin' Gaben Aw Gaben give us Half-Life 3 already! Freddy Fazbear You're not scary. Your games lull me to sleep. Cory Baxter Get outta our house. Supra Mayro Next time I hear an electric guitar, I'll... Red Who are you, anyway? King Koopa. You and your show are Nintendo's biggest regret. Snoop Dogg Smoke weed every--no. Shaq What did your ego do to your career? Nyan Cat Yawnyawnyawnyawnyawnyawnyawn. Squidward Squidward Testicles (laughs) Reggie Prepare to get banned for breaking most rules. Your body wasn't ready for Nintendo. Sanic Ball You look like something my dog would chew. Godzilla Your latest movie. Ah, where to begin... Xbox One Your announcement is bad and you should feel bad. Toad Fire Samantha Kelly, anyone? Mr. Dew and Doritos If people find MLG memes funny, then our world is not worth saving. Goat Your milk sucks. Smosh When was the last time I found you funny? like, never? Big Rigs You're not winner. You're biggest loser. Orange Your Cartoon Network show. No, friends, no. CD-i Link I'm so angry I could punch you in your ugly face! Garfield If you lasagna eating fat cat is fighting here and now, then that must mean John is tired of your shit. SCP 682 Well, you're not real, so I'm not scared. Eario Now that you're here, can you mop your ass out of here? Spooky Scary Skeleton Not spooked. Try harder. And no, using another skeleton as a xylophone isn't "trying harder" Missingno. You can glitch an already broken game? That's nothing. Dora Where's the door? Cow Sheep are better. Raise your dongers GET OUT OR RIOT! GET OUT OR RIOT! Sandbag Do you feel pain? you will. Frosty Snowman I love the part when you melt. Scooby Doo Your legacy is the most tearjerking thing since Pixar made their last movie. Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff More like Bitter Sis and Hella Jeff! Mario Show your tits; We need to keep milking your franchise. Pink Gold Meta Knight Hunt What is this I don't even... Doge Such stupid, Much Wow. Foxy I've seen better pirates in Pirates: Band of Misfits. Hypnotoad Your tricks don't work on me. Peter Griffin What's that chin? It looks like a pair of boobies! Stewie and Brian Your partner looks like a walking melon. Bad Grammar Man My eyes burn. Miley Cyrus Just revert back to your Hannah Montana days. Meme Kong HE HAS NO STYLE! HE HAS NO GRACE! THIS KONG LACKS STYLE AND GRACE! Mothra Bring the sprays, we've got a giant pest over here. SCP-999 Orange blob, this doesn't seem like the place for you. Springtrap Not scared at all. Ice Bear We Bare Bears sucks and you should feel bad. Sonic 2016 You should have accepted possible failure, appeared in Sonic Boom and left your cousin alone. Pingu Just stretch your clay body to the limit. Watching you die is just fun. Fried Emblem Guy And you call that magic? Muk I'm sure you purple puddle needs to take a shower. Swapnote/Letterbox Nikki We only fired you from your job so the kiddies wouldn't suffer from porn. Stickman You're overpowered? Tell me, what's 69+420? Mario 64 Chaos Edition You're not aware of what goes around you. That's... sad, actually. Bowser 64 Chaos Edition Why do you even want to kidnap Peach? She is ugly! Kirby What's that ability even? THIS DOESN'T EVEN FOLLOW KIRBY LOGIC! DFBH You're great. Or you aren't? Elmo Elmo loves you, Admin hates you. Fire Dedede People draw something like this and they call it art. Bonzi Buddy The guys that gave you a lawsuit inspired me to become an admin. Amiibo Your makers must hate anime.